freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa no quadro:Área de Jogos/@comment-26980193-20150912141843/@comment-27060366-20160219013537
Alealealeee escreveu: Alealealeee escreveu: animatronics: '''Sagi,o sagitário; Scorp,o escorpião; Lina,a virgem; Lio,o leão mercenário; Golden Sagi,o ?????. '''Salas: Sala dos sustos:onde começa Sagi,Scorp e Lina começam Área de jumpscares:parte da rota de todos Banheiros sangrentos:parte da rota de Sagi e Lina Cozinha:Lina e Scorp passa aqui,fazendo gemidos Ruínas do navio assombrado:onde começa Lio Corredor esquerdo:Scorp e Lio passam correndo juntos aqui Corredor direito:Lina corre aqui e Sagi pode se teletransportar até aqui Canto esquerdo:Scorp ou Lio tentam arrombar a porta,e sem iluminar eles com luzes,você morre. Canto direito:mesma coisa do canto esquerdo,mas só Lina bate. Escritório:passe sua noite aqui Nome:One Week At Signs of The Zodiac (OWASTZ) Dificuldade:'''médio(1 2) difícil(3 4) muito difícil(5 6) quase impossível(7) impossível (8 9 no 4/20) '''Defesa: Monitor caso arrombem as portas Lanterna caso estejam arrombando Portas contra Sagi Lugar:'Zodiac Fright '''Tipo:'Restaurante com tema de terror e zodíaco '''História: Em 1972,na época do FredBear's Family Dinner,a empresa de entreterimento Minúsculo Programa viu que estava fazendo muito sucesso,então fizeram animatronics do zodíaco,mas não imaginavam que os signos,por brincadeira,possuíam cada um deles.Você,que queria ganhar dinheiro,pegou o emprego.Deu nisso. Minigames: Se clicar em certos lugares,você joga alguns minigames mostrando a inveja dos empresários,a construção dos animatronics e eles os possuindo. Rotas: Sagi:sala dos sustos-área de jumpscares-banheiros sangrentos ou canto do corredor esquerdo-escritório Lina:Sala dos sustos-área de jumpscares-banheiros sangrentos-cozinha-corredor direito-canto direito-escritório Scorp-sala dos sustos-área de jumpscares-cozinha-corredor esquerdo-canto esquerdo-escritório Lio-ruínas do navio assombrado-área de jumpscares(não aparece,só se clarear a imagem no photoshop)-corredor esquerdo-escritório(não aparece na câmera,mas no ponto cego,o que não vale) Golden Sagi-?????????-Escritório Desafios da custom night: Nightmare of signs-5/20(sim,você pode mudar o golden Sagi) Todos no 20:Sagi,Lina,Lio,Scorp e Golden sagi new minigame-0-1-9-7-2 Única noite não jogável,mas aparece um novo minigame,do que parece fredbear e springbonnie e 2 pessoas que os repensa como signos assustadores.Você é o próprio signo Sagitário,observando tudo. nightmare irony-0-0-0-0-0 essa noite,ao invés de ser fácil,é extremamente difícil,superando o 5/20 Normal challenge-5-5-5-5-0 Sagi,Lio,Lina e Scorp aparecem com um nível fácil(5) e Golden Sagi é desativado Be careful-10-10-10-10-10 É um desafio um pouco mais difícil,pois Sagi,Scorp,Lina,Lio e GS estão numa dificuldade mais difícil que o Normal Challenge is almost-15-15-15-15-20 Golden Sagi está no nível máximo e todos os outros estão em um nível altíssimo Really the nightmare of signs of the zodiac-50-50-50-50-50 Qando se completa todos os desafios,você desbloqueia mais limites na Custom Night,chegando até o 50.Supera o Nightmare Irony e o 5/20 juntos,em que em 1 segundo,já estão nos corredores As estrelas completar a noite 7: 1 estrela completar a noite 8: 2 estrelas completar o is almost :3 estrelas completar o 5/20: 4 estrelas completar o nightmare irony: 5 estrelas completar o really the nightmare of signs of the zodiac: a sexta e última estrela Chegou o Owsotz2 ou Owak! Dessa vez numa pizzaria menor, mas ainda grande, com um animatronic apenas, o ouriço-banda, o Kinnie!!! Também, quem ia ter dinheiro depois de 5 ou 4 animatronics e uma pizzaria gigante? A única diferença é que Kinnie poderia percorrer toda a pizzaria e é muito mais rápido que os outros, para ficar proporcionais a quantidade de animatronics(2, pois ele carrega uma estrelinha chamada cabeçuda que tem o mesmo ia que Kinnie)! Câmeras: 1a- Palco 2a- área de jantar 1 2b-área de jantar 2 3a-corredor 1 3b-corredor 2 3c-corredor principal 4a-duto leste 4b-duto oeste DEFESAS: lanterna-mostra o monitor com mais claridade, ilumina o ponto cego dos dutos e corredor principal, bem na sua frente e ainda lhe defende de Kinnie no Corredor principal se piscar 7 vezes. Monitor-paralisa o(s) animatronics enquanto você olha para ele(s0 nas câmeras Máscara do Kinnie:Sua principal defesa contra Cabeçuda. EXTRAS: tem bateria limitada, o monitor e a lanterna.